Fragments de lune, poussière d'étoile
by moonytoon
Summary: Suite des Enfants de lune!(Résumé de celle-ci à l'intérieur).Quand on a mal,on cherche de quoi apaiser sa souffrance.Sirius est parti.le loup Garou et l'Enfant de la lune se retrouvent aprés quinze ans de silence. Dans la guerre qui commence, pas de place
1. La légende

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, qui est la suite des enfants de la lune. (Qui a dit que je fais une fixation sur Remus ? ;- ! ).

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous situe un peu l'histoire :

- **Sirius est le seul à avoir gardé le contact avec Maeve. Remus et elle s'étaient séparés au moment de… (Je ne vais pas tout vous dire, quand même !). Après la mort de Sirius, Remus retrouve la trace de Maeve et les deux se rejoignent après quinze ans de silence. Auront-ils le cœur de se relever après le départ de leur étoile ? Et y a-t-il un avenir pour un couple si particulier quand les temps sont à la guerre et que Voldemort et ses sbires gagnent du terrain ? Et les autres ? Harry ?**

Ce résumé est très succinct, peut-être un peu trop. Mais j'ai peur de trop dévoiler. Pour les lecteurs qui me suivent ici, sachez que cette histoire est plus poussée que la première, il y aura plus d'action, plus de beaucoup de choses…

**Je reposte quand même ici la légende, fondement de l'histoire. **

Mais au cas où il y aurait des lecteurs qui n'auraient pas suivi la première fic, et qui ne se sentent pas le courage de lire les 16 chapitres, un résumé suit la légende.

(Bien sur, pour les courageux, je vous joins le lien vers « Les enfants de la lune ». 

****

**La naissance des enfants de la lune.**

**Les souverains des cieux**

Il était une fois le Soleil, maître suprême et insolent, régnant sur les êtres qui se réchauffaient de ses rayons bienfaisants.

Il était une fois la Lune, astre possessif et jaloux, veillant amoureusement sur les créatures de la nuit, celles qui préféraient la sécurité des ombres à la lumière aveuglante et exposante, celles qui favorisaient la douceur des rayons argentés à la chaleur douloureuse et cuisante des rayons dorés.

Ainsi se partageait le monde, et un roi et une reine avaient leur royaume et leurs sujets.

Le soleil déléguait l'agencement de son monde à ses sujets préférés, les hommes, bruyants et impulsifs.

La lune, elle, privilégiait le silence et la douceur des esprits de la forêt, ordonnateurs des saisons, et du cycle de la vie.

Mais cette reine, belle et exigeante, demandait un amour exclusif de ses sujets, et n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse être fasciné par autre chose que l'opale de sa face, que par l'argent de sa lumière.

Or, un esprit, entendit une nuit une musique divine, un chant mélodieux et sensuel, il entendit l'appel à la nuit, à la vie d'une majestueuse louve au pelage nacré.

Cet esprit s'émerveilla de la pureté de la robe de cette créature, de l'éclat de ses yeux verts pailletés, de la finesse de ses pattes délicates.

Bref, il tomba fou amoureux de l'animal, qui, elle, fut envoûtée par l'essence de l'esprit qui lui susurrait milles rêves à l'oreille.

Mais l'astre lunaire prit ombrage de cette surprenante passion, et voulut séparer les amants.

Furieuse du délaissement de deux de ses sujets, l'esprit et la louve, elle maudit leur union, et ensorcela leurs enfants.

Depuis ce jour, ces fils de la nuit, mi loup, mi esprit, expient la désertion de leurs ancêtres.

Désormais leurs vies et leurs esprits sont liés à un homme, élu par la reine lune.

Ainsi naquirent les enfants de la lune, humains choisis par l'astre pour être les indivisibles compagnons des enfants des bannis, mi loup, mi esprit.

**Cliquez sur la suite, vous aurez droit à un résumé des enfants de la lune !**

**Bisous**

**NOTE : Les réponses aux reviews sur l'épilogue des enfants de la lune viendront bientôt ! **


	2. Résumé des enfants de la lune

Comme promis, voici un petit ( Hum hum ) résumé **des enfants de la lune. **

Maeve, de part sa condition d'enfant de la lune, de part son lien si singulier avec son loup, était une jeune fille solitaire. A l'âge de cinq ans, Caera, son amie louve était apparue à ses cotés et ne l'avait dès lors plus quittée. A chaque lune noire, Maeve et Caera se fondaient en un seul corps et un seul esprit.

Ses parents moldus et soucieux de la normalité l'avait tout simplement rejetée et l'avait placée tôt dans un pensionnat sorcier. Ce fut là qu'elle y fit plus tard la connaissance de Sirius, avant que celui-ci vive chez les Potter. Les deux élèves de Poudlard, Sirius à Gryffondor et Maeve à Serdaigle, se lièrent d'une amitié forte, du moins au pensionnat. Car à Poudlard, Sirius avait sa bande de maraudeurs et Maeve ses études et son loup.

La septième année à Poudlard débutait pour les deux. Ils se retrouvèrent à la gare, et là, Maeve, nommée préfète en chef, apprit que Remus l'était également.

Remus et Maeve firent donc connaissance dans le train, et la jeune fille, à son grand étonnement, se confia très vite au loup garou sur sa condition d'enfant de la lune. Mais elle ignorait tout de celle de Remus.

Les deux jeunes gens furent vite attirés l'un vers l'autre. Le maraudeur refusa cela, et chercha à s'éloigner.

Maeve avait été dotée de quelques dons de par ce qu'elle était. Souvent, elle rêvait de quatre animaux, un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat, cherchant aventures aux alentours du château. Et à chaque éveil, elle se souvenait avec trouble des yeux couleur d'ambre du loup.

Lors d'une retenue avec les maraudeurs (Provoquée par Sirius ), elle fit le rapprochement entre le regard du loup de ses rêves et celui de Remus.

Un peu à la fois, d'indice en indice, le doute s'installa en elle sur cet être qu'elle commençait à aimer.

Dans le même temps, elle dut affronter Lucius Malfoy qui l'avait choisie pour proie. Elle lui résista et lui aurait même lancé un grave sort si Remus ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Une nuit, elle surprit Remus se confiant à sa louve Caera. Elle se fit surprendre par le jeune homme et quelques explications plutôt brumeuses s'ensuivirent.

De rencontres en rencontres, le maraudeur et la Serdaigle se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.

Mais Maeve surprit une discussion animée entre les maraudeurs. Sirius interdisait à Remus de revoir Maeve, car il jugeait qu'ils étaient trop semblables pour ne pas se faire de mal. Le jeune homme réfuta, et avoua à ses trois camarades son amour pour la Serdaigle.

Celle-ci eut à son tour une dispute avec Sirius, son presque frère, comme ils s'appelaient.

Le soir, Remus décida que la Serdaigle avait le droit de savoir de qui elle était amoureuse. Il l'emmena dans une salle très particulière, où la lune était représentée à tous les stades. Emu plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il livra ses émotions à Maeve, avant de l'embrasser. Cela provoqua chez la jeune fille, outre un égarement total, une vision de loups dansant et s'affrontant sur une colline balayée par les vents.

Maeve fut alors obligée de regarder la vérité en face. Le loup aux yeux dorés et le jeune homme ne faisait qu'un. Remus était un loup garou.

Eperdument en colère contre la lune qui avait fait d'eux deux ses jouets, Maeve se rendit sur la colline de sa vision, et pleura et pesta contre l'astre.

Par un accord douloureux, les deux êtres décidèrent de s'éloigner, car l'un et l'autre jugèrent qu'un loup garou et une enfant de la lune ne pouvaient s'aimer sans se faire mal, sans penser chacun à sa propre condition.

Le bal d'Halloween avait lieu la même nuit que la pleine lune. Alors que Remus loup garou était dehors avec les autres maraudeurs, les autres élèves faisaient la fête dans la grande salle.

Mais la pleine lune fut féroce et le loup garou plus fou que jamais. Il se mit à poursuivre Caera, la louve liée à Maeve. Il la mordit, et de par leur lien, Maeve en fut gravement blessée aussi.

Elle lutta alors pour la vie de nombreux jours, et Remus se culpabilisait, impitoyable envers lui-même. Il tenta de voir Maeve, mais celle-ci, blessée aussi dans son esprit, fut cruelle.

Peu à peu, elle guérit, et demanda à Hagrid de l'emmener voir Caera, la louve, qui se remettait aussi lentement de sa blessure, soignée par le garde chasse.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, ce fut que Remus les rejoignit, et chercha sentence auprés du loup qu'il avait blessé. Quand Caera pardonna à Remus, Maeve fit de même, et les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de laisser leurs sentiments prendre le pas sur la raison.

L'année s'acheva, et Remus et Maeve, ensemble, tentaient de faire fi de leurs conditions, et de la cicatrice que gardait la jeune fille sur son ventre.

Voilà ! J'espère, bien sur, vous avoir donné l'envie de lire cette première fic. Je trouve que ce résumé manque de sensibilité, ( je suis une fouilleuse de cerveau, comme m'a appelé un revieweur !) , mais c'est difficile de ramener autant de chapitres en deux pages !

Sur ce, je vous embrasse, et vous dit …

**AU PREMIER CHAPITRE !!**

- _Quand même ! Râlent les lecteurs en chœur. **o /o**_

- _Bin__ quoi ? Il fallait bien parler des enfants de la lune ! **oO**_

- _GRRRRRRRRR **o /o**_

- _Non, non, siouplait, soyez sympa avec moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Répond Aline d'une voix implorante en prenant ses jambes à son cou _


	3. Chapitre premier

Voilà, enfin, le premier chapitre de

**Fragments de lune, poussière d'étoile.**

**_Chapitre 1 ._**

Rha ! Ca m'énerve ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un titre convenable pour ce chapitre. Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse !!

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à JK… # soupir #

L'ordre du Phénix avait gardé le 12 Grimmault Place pour quartier général. Il n'existait pas d'endroit plus sur…Quelle ironie ! C'était cette foutue maison qui avait tué son meilleur ami !

Remus ne vivait plus dans ce lieu détesté. Il s'était trouvé une petite maison à Londres pour poser ses valises entre deux missions. Le sous-sol était idéal dans le rôle de la cabane hurlante... Pourtant, il y revenait, dans le manoir de la noble famille Black.

Ce soir, presque tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient attablés dans la cuisine. Un mois après le décès de Sirius, tous gardaient son souvenir brûlant en eux. Mais dans la guerre qui débutait, pas le temps de porter le deuil.

Hagrid commença la séance, en parlant des progrès de Graup, son demi-frère géant, sous les commentaires plus ou moins moqueurs des autres.

Bill poursuivit par sa crainte de voir les Gobelins rejoindre le mauvais camp, alléchés par l'or que les mangemorts encore en liberté faisaient sonner dans les coffres de Gringotts.

Et de palabres en palabres, chacun fit son rapport. L'Ordre était de mieux en mieux organisé, et chaque membre avait son rôle défini.

Vint le tour de Severus Snape. Avec sa suffisance habituelle, il démontrait à quel point sa personne était importante, et ses missions plus dangereuses que les autres.

Plus Remus l'écoutait, plus sa colère montait. La pleine lune venait de passer douloureusement, et des traces de l'Instinct subsistaient encore en lui.

Soudain, il y eu un grand bruit dans le hall, suivi par les hurlements désormais familiers de Mme Black.

Tonks venait de faire son entrée, bruyante, comme d'habitude. Alors que Molly Weasley et Bill se précipitaient pour faire taire la matrone dans son tableau, Snape y alla de son commentaire.

- Décidément, cette maison est toujours aussi désagréable…Enfin presque. L'air y est plus respirable depuis un mois. Dit-il en regardant Remus, une lueur narquoise dans ses yeux d'aigle.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Le loup garou se leva, et, loin de son flegme habituel, attrapa le professeur de potion par le col, pour le coller au mur.

- Et bien, Lupin ! Ton toutou te manque ? A moi non…Le provoqua Snape.

- C'est de ta faute si il est mort. Grogna Remus. Tes commentaires ne font rire que toi, espèce de monstre. Si tu ne l'avais pas traité de lâche…

- De nous deux, Lupin, qui est le monstre ?

- Ca suffit, vous deux. Dit Tonks gravement. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, son visage blême contrastant avec ses cheveux aujourd'hui rouge.

Plus que les cris affolés des autres, ou Arthur qui essayait de s'interposer, ce fut le ton de la voix de Tonks qui fit retomber Remus sur terre.

Depuis le décès de son cousin, l'auror semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Oh, certes, cela ne se lisait pas sur les traits de la métamorphomage. Mais son comportement avait changé. Sa bonne humeur si communicative se faisait plus rare et on pouvait la voir souvent postée devant l'arbre généalogique des Black où elle ne figurait pas, avec dans les yeux une infinie lassitude.

D'une voix trop calme, elle s'adressa d'abord à Snape.

- Vous, professeur, êtes-vous donc incapable de respecter la mémoire d'un mort ?

- Et toi, Remus, comment oses-tu réagir ainsi dans la maison de ton meilleur ami ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a eu assez de haine, dans cette demeure ?

- Et qui l'a provoqué, cette haine ? murmura Remus en quittant la pièce, sans un regard pour Rogue.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Pour Harry, il devait se montrer fort et solide. Mais à l'intérieur, tout n'était que douleur. Pour Harry, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Il se devait de protéger l'adolescent jusqu'au bout de son combat.

Pour Sirius, pour James, pour Lily…Tous ses amis disparus un à un et pour lesquels il devait tenir bon. Lui restait, seul, désespérément seul. Tous l'avaient laissé. « Pas tous, lui souffla une petite voix, une personne chère à ton cœur vit encore ». Mais Remus la fit vite taire, cette petite voix. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Maeve était parti loin des ravages qu'il semblait attirer. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis quinze ans, et il espérait qu'elle ait trouvé le bonheur où qu'elle soit. Même si son cœur protestait violemment à ces pensées.

A dix sept ans, ils tenaient tous leurs rêves entre leurs mains, et Peter, ce traître de Peter, leur avait enlevé et l'espoir et la vie. Car Remus ne se considérait plus comme vivant.

Le sang coulait chaud dans ses veines, mais son esprit était fatigué. A trente cinq ans, son seul vrai désir était de dormir enfin, éternellement, pour faire taire le malheur et le drame. Mais cela lui était refusé…Il avait encore une tâche à accomplir avant.

Sa solitude avait un goût particulièrement amer. Il la connaissait bien, il avait l'habitude d'etre seul, mais pendant deux ans bénis, il avait retrouvé Sirius, et avait du même coup chassé l'isolement. Un meilleur ami, une béquille, une oreille et une voix.

« Oh, Sirius ! Je donnerais tout pour t'entendre à nouveau ! »

Tout à ses sombres pensées, Remus ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'endroit où ses pas l'avaient mené. La chambre de Sirius.

Personne n'avait osé toucher à la moindre affaire, c'était un sanctuaire où régnait encore la présence du maraudeur.

La douleur de l'absence se réveilla dans le cœur du loup garou. Avec tendresse, il parcourut des yeux le désordre ambiant, typique de son ami.

Remus ramassa une chemise qui traînait sur le sol poussiéreux.

- Allons, mon vieux Moony, tu deviens sentimental !

Remus se retourna vivement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir un Sirius moqueur sur le pas de sa porte.

- Je deviens fou. Murmura Remus en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de ses mains tenant toujours la chemise.

- Sirius, pourquoi donc m'as-tu abandonné ? Ca a toujours été toi le plus fort, pas moi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la volonté de continuer, Padfoot…

- Arrête de geindre, on dirait un loupiot !

Encore une fois, Remus se retourna brusquement. Bien sur, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce. Son esprit s'amusait à lui jouer un mauvais tour.

- Tu me rends fou, Sirius ! Pesta Remus.

Et, dans un geste rageur, il balaya d'un geste le dessus de la table de nuit. Une chandelle dans son bougeoir se brisa sous l'impact, et une montre tinta sinistrement sur le parquet. Une feuille de papier fut la dernière à rejoindre le sol, voletant gracieusement avant de se poser.

Intrigué, Remus ramassa le parchemin. C'était une lettre. Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement, avant de reprendre sa course en pulsations désordonnées.

Cette écriture…Malgré le temps, il n'avait pas oublié ces creux et ces déliés si incisifs. Son cerveau perturbé ne lisait pas encore un seul mot qu'il avait reconnu l'auteur de cette missive.

Maeve…Maeve ? Sirius correspondait avec Maeve !

Fébrile, Remus, à la lueur d'un lumos, parcourut la lettre.

« _Mon__ cher Sniffle, _

_Je m'inquiète. Dans ton dernier courrier, tout ne semblait que ténèbres. Pourquoi cet abattement ? Ou est passé le jeune homme taquin et lumineux que je connaissais naguère ? Tu es en vie, mon ami, et cela mérite d'etre en joie ! Moi, je le suis, mon presque frère. Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais…Mais je te sais à l'abri, et cela me console. S'il te plait, rassure moi encore un peu plus, dis moi que je me trompe, que mon meilleur ami est toujours à l'appel dans ce grand cœur de grand adolescent ? Tu manques à ma vieille Caera. En cet instant, elle dort prés du feu, et je suis rassurée de la savoir si proche. L'age l'épargne plus que pour un loup normal, mais je la sens lasse aussi. Te souviens-tu de la façon dont vous jouiez, tous les deux ? Deux enfants réunis ! Mais tu es parti et la revoilà calme et pensive, si je puis dire. Voilà trop de mois que tu es reparti à Londres. Pendant un an, tu as rempli ma solitude de ta présence, et j'étais fière d'etre celle qui pansait tes blessures. Je suis consciente que certaines sont encore à vif, et elles le seront pour nous tous jusqu'au bout. Grâce à toi, j'ai appris que le mot « espoir » avait encore un sens, puisque tu es vivant. Mais j'ai peur du ton de tes dernières nouvelles. Tu te dis lâche, je te réponds jamais. Tu te dis seul, je te réponds la même chose. Certes, ta vie de reclus ne doit pas etre la plus agréable, mais patiente, la liberté est au bout du chemin. Et puis, tu as encore un vrai ami à tes côtés. Tu as Moony. Je tremble rien qu'à écrire ce nom. Toi seul sais ce que mon cœur me crie encore. Après tant d'années… J'avais presque réussi à l'oublier. Non, avec toi, pas de mensonges. Je n'ai jamais réussi à effacer son visage de mon esprit, ni sa voix, ni sa douceur. Le pire, ce sont les rêves. J'y vois encore les quatre compagnons, dont les yeux d'or. Mais au réveil, la douleur est trop forte. L'un n'est plus, un autre a trahi. Mais il en reste deux. Tu le sais, les deux êtres auxquels je tiens le plus. Tu me manques, Sniffle, et lui me manque. Mais c'est ainsi. La vie a choisi pour nous. S'il te plait, tais toujours cette correspondance et ma vie à Moony, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. En fait, ne parle de moi à personne. Je sais que tu n'en peux plus des secrets, mon presque frère, mais je t'en conjure, garde moi pour toi seul. Mon frère aimé, garde courage. Après la pluie le beau temps, même si l'orage dure longtemps…_

_Je t'aime. »_

Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux cernés. En lisant cette lettre, Remus avait pris réellement conscience que Sirius, leur étoile à tous, ne reviendrait jamais.

Et le loup garou plongea dans un océan de tourment, nourri par ses trop nombreux souvenirs.

Comme un enfant battu, trahi par la vie, Remus se recroquevilla sur le lit aux draps un peu moisis.

Déraciné, le chêne le plus solide est vaincu par le vent. D'ordinaire, Remus gardait ses blessures loin dans son être, couvertes par le devoir du paraître. Mais cette simple feuille de papier avait réussi là où la compassion des autres avait échoué.

Dans un tourbillon incontrôlable, Remus revécut l'histoire de sa vie, les amis trop tôt perdus, les trahisons, les cris et la violence, l'Instant qui le malmenait une fois par mois depuis trop d'années, la seule femme qu'il avait aimée partie par sa faute, tant de disparus, tant de larmes enfouies.

Il tomba très vite dans un sommeil sans rêves, dernier refuge de son esprit malmené.

Quand Remus se réveilla, les ténèbres régnaient encore dans la pièce. Quelqu'un l'avait recouvert d'une couverture à l'odeur de renfermé. La chandelle brisée et la montre avaient repris leur place d'origine sur le meuble. Mais la lettre était restée dans la main de Remus, froissée par le poing serré.

Un mal de tête lui brouillait les esprits, le sang martelant ses tempes. Pour faire taire la nausée qui menaçait, Remus décida de rester allongé. Les yeux fermés, d'anciennes images prirent forme sous ses paupières closes.

_Flash Back_

- Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Cria un Remus de vingt et un ans.

- Je ne peux pas le croire, je suis désolée.

Une jeune femme blonde, ancienne Serdaigle, s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, dans l'appartement que Remus et Maeve partageaient depuis quelques temps.

Pâle et les yeux rougis, son visage exprimait une incompréhension totale.

Debout devant elle, Remus essayait de la convaincre de ce qu'il croyait vrai.

- Comment peux-tu être à ce point aveugle…murmura le jeune homme.

- Et toi donc, Remus ? C'est de Sirius que tu parles. Lui reprocha Maeve.

- Oui, justement ! C'est lui ! Tu ne peux pas nier les faits.

Sa voix se cassa. Le choc était encore trop récent. Sirius, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, venait d'être emmené à Azkaban, accusé de trahison et de meurtres. Sirius avait provoqué la mort de James, il avait tué froidement le pauvre Peter, et douze moldus, dans sa folie.

A sein de l'Ordre tout récemment formé sous la menace de Voldemort, ils savaient qu'un traître les côtoyait. Mais Sirius ?! Lui, le fier et courageux Gryffondor, avait-il enfin succombé à la pression de son sang « pur » ? Le Seigneur noir lui avait-il offert plus que eux le pouvaient ? Certes, Sirius était ambitieux, et d'un tempérament lunatique. Mais c'était Sirius, par les cornes du diable !

Celui qui par amitié était devenu Animagus non déclaré. Celui qui avait décidé de briser les chaînes qui le condamnaient à suivre le même chemin que son frère. Celui qui s'était engagé de par son rôle de parrain à protéger le fils de James.

James avait plus confiance en lui qu'en Remus, le loup garou. Il avait placé sa vie et celle de sa famille entre ses mains en le désignant comme gardien du secret.

Et lui, avait trahi. Les faits étaient là. James, Lily et Peter étaient morts. Et Sirius enfermé à Azkaban.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Maeve…Dit Remus dans un souffle.

- Faire quoi ? Ne pas croire en la culpabilité de Sirius ?

- Arrête, bon sang ! Il est coupable, tu m'entends ? Lily et James sont morts ! Peter est mort ! S'emporta t-il.

- J'ai confiance en lui. J'aurai toujours confiance en lui. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, mais je sais, je sens qu'il est innocent.

- Tu es trop naïve…

- Moi, naïve ? Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, me voilà naïve ?

- MAIS ILS SONT MORTS, MAEVE, MORTS ! Tu sais aussi qu'il était le gardien du secret ! Comment expliques-tu alors que Voldemort les ait trouvés ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

- Il a trahi James, Lily et Harry. Il a tué de sang froid Peter.

- Non ! Ca n'est pas possible ! Pas Sirius, pas lui !

- Tu me fais mal, Maeve.

La jeune fille se leva. Elle n'aurait pas été plus choquée si Remus l'avait giflé. Plus pâle que jamais, sans un regard pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, Maeve prit son manteau, et sortit de l'appartement.

Remus ne chercha même pas à la retenir. Ce fut l'ultime discussion entre l'enfant de la lune et le loup garou. Celle de trop. Un être se trouvait désormais entre eux. Sirius.

_Fin du flash back_

« C'était moi le naïf. Elle avait raison. » Songea Remus.

Quand Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban, et que les deux anciens amis s'étaient retrouvés, Remus s'était sentit affreusement coupable de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui.

Mais il n'avait pas cherché à reprendre contact avec Maeve. La fissure avait eu le temps de devenir falaise, en quinze ans de silence. Et Remus était trop lâche pour faire le premier pas.

Avec Sirius, dans cette maison maudite de Grimault place, ils avaient eu le temps de parler de milles choses… Décidemment, il était le dernier des idiots ! Tant de fois, Sirius avait embrayé la conversation sur la jeune fille, et autant de fois, Remus avait éludé en changeant de sujet.

Oh…Remus se dit qu'il aurait du comprendre tous les sous-entendus. Sirius était le roi pour cela ! Mais il était tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux, et de ne pas penser à elle. Bien sur, le loup garou l'aimait, jadis…Malgré les quinze ans passés, une pointe douloureuse venait percer son cœur quand son prénom faisait surface dans son esprit ou dans la bouche de son ami.

Maintenant, plus jamais Sirius ne lui parlerait. Ni de Maeve, ne de quoique ce soit.

Remus se leva, non sans grimacer. La tension de la veille se lisait dans ses muscles douloureux, mais il allait devenir vraiment fou à ressasser tant de souvenirs.

Avant de renoncer par lâcheté, Remus prit un parchemin vierge, alluma les lumières de la pièce et s'installa au bureau de son ami disparu.

Il lui devait la vérité. Le choc serait sans nul doute terrible pour elle, mais elle avait le droit de savoir que son presque frère était mort. Si le voile l'avait englouti, lui, Sirius aurait eu le courage d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Maeve en face à face. Mais Remus n'avait pas sa force. Les yeux trop bleus de la jeune fille auraient soufflé tous les mots de sa bouche, pétrifié tous les gestes consolateurs.

Il allait lui écrire.

Et pendant les dernières heures de la nuit, Remus s'échina à trouver les mots justes. Mais devant le papier, le cerveau du loup garou était comme vidé. Une fois que cette lettre sera écrite, Remus savait qu'il ne pourrait faire marche arrière.

Il s'imaginait Maeve recevoir cette sentence horrible, et s'effondrant sur une chaise comme quinze ans avant. Une fois encore, il lui ferait mal.

Mais elle devait savoir. Il était encore plus cruel de la laisser espérer la réponse de Sirius, cette lettre qu'elle ne recevrait jamais.

Les feuilles froissées s'accumulaient sur le sol poussiéreux. Laborieusement, alors que le soleil de l'aurore dardait ses premiers rayons dans la pièce, les mots s'imbriquèrent sur le papier, et de phrases en phrases la terrible lettre prit forme.

C'était le courrier le plus difficile qu'il n'eut jamais à écrire. Remus ne relut même pas ce que sa plume avait couché. Si il l'avait fait, il n'aurait plus trouvé le courage d'envoyer sa lettre.

« _Maeve_

_Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir un jour t'écrire une telle lettre. Le temps a passé, tant d'années depuis ton départ…Dont j'étais le seul coupable. Mais ça n'est pas pour parler de nous que je t'envoie ceci. Maeve, une ignoble tâche m'incombe. Il est arrivé une chose horrible. J'ai encore peine à y croire, mais pourtant, cette fois-ci, aucun doute n'est permis. Sirius n'est plus. Pour sauver son filleul, il s'est sacrifié. Au grand jamais il ne mérita plus sa place d'autrefois à Gryffondor. Il est mort. Sirius est tombé derrière le voile de l'arcade de la mort, lors d'un combat au ministère. La douleur est encore trop fraîche, Maeve, pardonne moi ces mots si tranchants. J'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver la sienne, sois en sure. Et je l'aurais donné aussi pour éviter cette lettre. Je t'ai déjà trop fait souffrir. Pardonne moi… Je voudrais te dire aussi de garder foi en la vie, mais j'ai peine à y croire moi-même. Pleures le, mais ne t'effondre pas, Sirius ne le voudrait pas. Pour lui, il nous faut rester fort. _

_Il t'aimait tant, comme toi qui n'as pas un seul instant douté de lui, tu l'adorais. Et moi aussi… Il sera notre étoile, pour toujours et à jamais. _

_Remus »_

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère sincérement qu'il vous plaira. Je vous réserve beaucoup de choses encore, ce n'est qu'un commencement…Et je pense que vous apprécierez particulièrement le chapitre suivant ;-)**

**BISOUUUUUUUUU**


End file.
